I Shall Move On
by xXKura-SamaXx
Summary: My deep dark secret has been forgotten by clans for generations. But now, I’ve got to get stronger and leave my old life behind. Itachi/Saku
1. Prologue

Prologue 

'**I Shall Move On'**

_Summery_: My deep dark secret has been forgotten by clans for generations. But now, I've got to get stronger and leave my old life behind. Itachi/Saku

_I hope you enjoy this story, an Itachi/Sakura fanfic. _

**Note: **_**I will update sometime next week.**_

'_I Shall Move On' _**Thoughts.**

"I Shall Move On" **Speaking.**

'**I Shall Move On' Inner Sakura.**

**-**_Kura-sama walks up onto a stage-_

**Kura: **Ohayo everybody!

**Crowd: **OHAYO KURA-SAMA!

_-Everything goes deathly quiet… and then…-_

**Sasuke: **NARUTO!

**Naruto: **HARDER SASUKE!

**Sasuke: **That feels SOOO awesome!

_-Kura-sama turns to the audience-_

**Kura: **Um… can I have a volunteer from the audience?

_-Some random person raises there hand-_

**Kura: **Can yougo check what there doing back there, I'll give you my autograph!

**Random Person: **OKAY!

_-Random Person goes and looks behind the curtain, then comes back a few minutes later-_

**Random Person: **Um… Naruto is pushing a giant ABC block-he thinks Sasuke is helping, so he keeps telling him to push harder-and Sasuke is putting on Lotion. He keeps crying out "I love how this feels on my skin!"

**Kura: **Those idiots…

_-Kura-sama shakes her head obviously annoyed, then marches off the stage and tells Sasuke and Naruto to SHUT UP!-_

**Kura: **I actually thought they were gay…

**Random Person: **Who doesn't?

_-Hinata and Ino stand up-_

**Hina/Ino: **WE DIDN'T!

**Kura: **Ino don't you like Shikamaru?!

_-Ino blushes scarlet and Temari stands up-_

**Temari: **GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!

_-Sakura stands up-_

**Sakura: **Weren't you supposed to be watching my little cousin?

**Temari: **Ooops…

_-Temari runs to Sakura's little cousin's house-_

**Sakura: **I hope little Molly is alright!

_-Sakura rushes after Temari to make sure she doesn't kill Molly-_

**Kura: **When did everyone get here?

**Hinata: **Everyone came yesterday to wish you a happy birthday!

_-Balloons and confetti start to fall from the ceiling-_

**Kura: **Thanks everybody!

**Ino: **Shouldn't you start the story now?

**Kura: **YEAH, I'LL DO THAT NOW!

Prologue

I looked intently at my teammates as they killed another ninja, and I just stood there, feigning hurt.

They seemed to actually believe I was hurt, which perplexed me immensely, I am a dreadful actor.

But then again… they are both idiots.

Even so, I am relatively astonished that they take no notice when I vanish abruptly, and then show up at team training trampled and bruised.

The single thing I accomplish whilst I perform my "Vanishing Act" is training; however it is not doing me a great deal of good.

I have nobody to train with, and even though I am incredibly strong already, lacking the proper training my strength will fade away.

Which brings me to a horribly tough choice; I can leave Konohana and sharpen my skills elsewhere, or reside here and have every single one of my talents withering.

Konohana is doing me no good at all, but still, it would be awfully hard to leave them all behind.

But I've got to make my conclusion rapidly, or else they shall discover me and my secrets.

I have witnessed countless days, and struggled through several decisions, but this one is hurting me the most, and I know that one way or another, both of my choices will bring regret.

You see, I am immortal; I am in position of the Rosengan, the Bara clans Kekkei Genkai.

I am a Bara, yet I go by the surname Haruno, for the reason that my mother told me to "tell every person you're a Haruno!"

Back then I by no means understood why my mother instructed me to do that, but at the present I know that it saved my existence.

I was about five at the time, although I had been breathing for twenty five years-I grow every five years until I've grown 15 times-yet still knew nothing, and when the ANBU came to kill my mom I could do nothing.

They thought she was the "Rosengan" but they were entirely mistaken. I was the Rosengan.

A human being in the custody of the Rosengan will grow 15 times and then remain that same appearance for 2000 years.

On the 2000 year mark an additional Rosengan is born, and you have an option: to turn mortal, or carry on breathing the infinite life of immortality.

But that's just what you're doing as a Rosengan: breathing.

Your days past as hastily as the seconds that tick on a clock, and once you leave the town you reside in-to cut suspicions-they will be forgotten.

That is why the majority of people decide to become mortal once the 2000 year mark appears, because they have evidently observed countless loved one's deaths.

The Rosengan possessor can turn others immortal, but the ability to doom acquaintances to an eternal hell is something that nearly all prefer not to comply, and they are capable of making them mortal again.

Which is why the hokage, thirty-five years ago, sent various Anbu to exterminate the modern Bara, but because my mom wished me a great life… she took the fall.

My father was already dead prior to that time, so naturally, I was all alone.

At that time I didn't get the aspect of demise, and supposed that my mother had took a voyage to the clouds, but now, I wish she had of let me die in her place.

I know that I am supposed to forget of the things that happened thirty-five years ago, but I can't, I am going to clutch the memories until the end.

My mom had informed me oh so many times that I was different than the other Bara, I grasped onto recollections and made bonds that I would keep forever, she said to me that I can make the days slow down… and live an ordinary life.

But when she died all of that became impossible, and I made the days speed up, now I am barely living anything…

After that I went to live with my Aunt and Uncle, the actual Haruno's, to save me they claimed that I was there real daughter.

But now everything was getting old, and somebody was obviously going to notice that I don't grow at all! In fact, I was born 60 years ago, yet I am twelve.

I know that if somebody ever knew the truth, I would be hated, tracked, and killed- **'Attempted to be kill' **_'FINE! Attempted to be killed'_

And the fact that the Bara's are vampires, or something resembling it, doesn't help my case at all.

Now, I know that everyone believes those elderly myths about vampires resting in coffins and being injured by the sun, but that is not accurate at all.

We don't even suck blood!

'**We do worse' **_'NO. WE. DON'T.' _**'We suck there Chakra until there lifeless.' **_'We're not THAT bad… right?' _**'Would they have tried to kill us if we weren't "THAT bad"?' **_'BLAH!'_

We suck Chakra.

And that's why I haven't told anyone I was a Bara, even my best friends; I would be called a "Blood Sucker".

Which gets tremendously annoying eventually, I would know, it happened at my old town in mist. The place I lived with my parents in.

So after that, I moved here: to Konohana.

I have been staying here for 35 years, living with my aunt and uncle, altering my appearance every few years.

I naturally have light pink hair that reaches my ankles, and bright golden eyes.

Right now I have short pink hair and emerald eyes; emerald is my second favorite color.

And I like chocolate! No, I LOVE chocolate… yum…

'**Damn, why do we have to be so old? SHANNARO!' **_'Cause we're the Rosengan? I don't know.' _**'But I don't want to be old!' **_'It's not the first time you've said that…' _**'…And definitely not the last!' **_'WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU FOR SUCH A LONG TIME?' _**'C'mon, 2000 and some odd years are not THAT long!' **_'…riiiight'_

'**Someone's talking to us!' **_'Wha?'_

I was snapped out of my dazed form by Naruto, who was roughly bouncing off the forest floor, a departed ninja beside him.

"I beat him! I beat him!" Naruto chorused, while Sasuke stood by a pile of dead ninja's smirking.

Once Naruto noticed Sasuke's hefty pile of ninja he glared at him, which started one of there oh-so-famous glaring wars.

I must confess, they are incredibly amusing, but an absolute waste of time.

Of course they paid no notice to me, so I was free to have an unintelligent quarrel with inner, about how chocolate is better than ice cream. It is.

And after we left for the gates of Konohana, it took us a rather stretched time… they are awfully sluggish.

"Um… Sasuke, can we go out when we get back to the village?" I asked him, using my phony irritating 'sugar sweet' voice.

I loathed acting like a fanatical fan girl, but it got others to stay away from me… so I did it no matter what.

"No, we can't." He told me coldly, which made Naruto defend me… it all ended in another fight.

But I don't know who one because I sensed another Chakra, it was very well concealed.

And that's when I saw it, my Bara tattoo.

Rose petals were the design-the Rosengan insignia is Roses-, and they were shining a bright red… the signal that somebody of high power is by.

And then something weird occur to me, it was bizarre how it happened, and I was ultimately perplexed by the end of it.

My lips began to get a tingly feeling, and my eyes were twitching, my whole body was filled with a weird sensation of relief… and it felt fresh.

Like a breath of fresh air once you come out of a smoky room, but it was something more than that, it was breathtaking.

Then it dawned me, I was feeling this way because my real appearance had materialized… I had lost control of the jutsu that made me look like "Sakura Haruno".

I quickly hid behind a tree; all thoughts of the mysterious figure left my body, only to be replaced with a fear.

Had someone saw me? I didn't know…

If someone had they would hopefully confront me, and if they didn't than thank goodness!

I changed back into "Sakura Haruno" and skipped out in a happy way, before sighing in relief that they were still absorbed in there fight.

But what about that strong person I sensed? What is he going to do? Because I'm almost positive that she or he saw me.

I just let it go… I don't recognize that person's Chakra so he must be from another village.

Hopefully an ally… someone who wouldn't use there newly gained information against Konohana.

But then again… NO! I wouldn't think about that.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked me when we arrived at the village's gates.

My mind was made up, I would leave tonight. I can't keep up this charade much longer, I'll travel and never let anyone get close to me… but first I'll go to get ramen with Naruto, as a goodbye present for treating me so well.

"Sure, but it has to be before seven." I told him, grinning at the glimmer in his eye.

"What about now?" He asked eagerly, and I glanced at my watch… It was 4 o'clock.

"Ok" And we walked toward the ramen shack, and I had the most ramen I had ever eaten… and I must agree with Naruto, ramen is quite addicting.

I said farewell, giving him a long hug… he commented on how it seemed like I was saying good bye for good. He might actually be smarter than I thought.

I went to the Haruno mansion, ran up to my pink room-I don't even like pink-and packed my bag with all the things I would require.

I left a note, it read:

_**Everyone,**_

_**I am leaving for good, so do not try to stop me.**_

_**Besides, by the time you get this letter I'll be in a different country.**_

_**But I'm not going to tell you what one…**_

_**I shall miss you all.**_

_**Goodbye forever,**_

_**Sakura**_

And that was it… goodbye forever spun in my mind… I would never really understand why my strength weakened when I trained in only one place.

I grabbed a dark purple-my actual favorite color-backpack, and headed out the door to the forests edge.

With one last glance behind me, at the home I had loved in the end, I set off.

The emotions inside me made me feel like crying… but I shall move on.

End Prologue

_Hey did you like it?_

_Sorry about the large words, but Sakura is smart originally after being alive for twelve years… _

_So if she were alive for 60 years she would have been extremely smart and would probably talk strangely._

_**Please review.**_

_Ja ne,_

**xXKura-Sama**


	2. Chapter 1: My Name

Chapter 1

'**I Shall Move On'**

_Summery_: My deep dark secret has been forgotten by clans for generations. But now, I've got to get stronger and leave my old life behind. Itachi/Saku

_I hope you enjoy this story, an Itachi/Sakura fanfic. _

**Note: **_**I will update once I can. Sorry for the change, but I looked at this chapter, and saw that the Prologue and Chapter 1 didn't match. Hopefully it does now.**_

'_I Shall Move On' _**Thoughts.**

"I Shall Move On" **Speaking.**

'**I Shall Move On' Inner Sakura.**

Chapter 1: My Name.

The mist surrounding me was so dense that I could nearly feel my eyes closing, but I had to persist, this enemy wasn't going down as easy.

I had anticipated that this would be a straightforward swift clash, that this was an assassin, sent by an alien country that I had somehow troubled.

But now I know that I am mistaken, for the only assassins with this might were from the Mist, but they had no business with me.

Perhaps they perceived me as a rival? Or being in there way had disturbed them immensely, perhaps they were just thirsting for a fight.

I began to move my hands in hasty movements, seemingly just a blur, into eight Mist hand signs and muttered 'surround in blood'.

That was the Mist nin tradition. Each person there had hand signs that represented their name.

If you had eight characters in your name (the amount of letters in your first and last names added together, example Mina Lee, 7 hand signs) then you would do eight hand signs.

After you execute those hand signs, you must say a command, like 'surround in blood'.

This command makes blood and such appear and surround your victim, going down that person's throat and chocking them.

But this won't work on everyone, because if you are from the Mist, then you know how to get out of these techniques.

Although I am not positive that these customs remain, because when I was smaller I had read a book on the Mist.

Supposedly, they had stopped practicing these arts because they were too powerful.

That is why I believe that this nin can't stop my attack.

I waited for a moment, foreseeing a cry of pain or a scream for help, but I heard nothing.

I quickly performed my hand signs and whispered, 'disguise', followed by 'Mist disappear'.

I now had purple hair and gleaming red eyes, I was relatively short, but still looked older than sixteen.

Satisfied, I remained in my spot until the Mist cleared away.

The person standing there shocked me.

I knew her, and even with my disguise, she knew me.

"My, my, if it isn't my little snowflake, I thought you'd died." The girl, Yui Hi, cried sarcastically.

"What are you doing here Yui? Why did you attack me?" This whole situation perplexed me to the point of a migraine.

But once it hit me, it all made sense.

"And who are you running away from?" It would justify why she brainlessly attacked me, although I wonder why she couldn't recall my chakra insignia.

The Rosengan's chakra is different than others, stronger.

But I have learned to disguise it.

Although, Yui would be able to pick up the difference, she was, after all, the only other immortal person on the earth.

I perceived her actions carefully, at first; she looked around frantically, before her eyes stopped on a large clutter of trees.

The same spot where I sensed that other chakra, the one belonging to the person that has been following me for this past year.

"Itachi," she called out, "you can come out now."

'_Itachi… that rings a bell…' _**'Ring a Bell by Bonnie Pink is the greatest song ever!' **_'…That is a metaphor. Besides, Bonnie Pink isn't even alive yet.' _**'Err… um… well; it will be an awesome song in a few thousand years!' **_'Um… sure…' _**'Maybe she was talking about that Uchiha?' **_'You're right! But he is part of the Akatsuki, so how could she know him… wait, you don't think?'_** 'Yeah… I think so.'**

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I inquired, I was annoyed, and why couldn't she just come right out and say it to me?

"I will… just come inside." Yui glanced around herself nervously, before walking up to a cave that was barely visible through the trees.

"Open, Fire, Akatsuki." She whispered before performing her Mist hand signs.

My eyes widened, my hunch had be accurate. She was a member of the Akatsuki.

Yui glanced around her once more before running into the cave, which now I imagine it was just an illusion.

Most likely, it is a wall that is voice activated, along with hand signs.

When the hand signs are done being performed, the door moves out of the way, but an illusion remains to fool intruders.

But then again, that is just a simple guess.

I quickly followed her into the Akatsuki layer, immediately amazed.

It was so well furnished, that you would never guess that this was inside a cave.

The walls were a deep red color, and were somehow comforting… the carpet felt like silk… it was black, looking like an endless pool of dark waters.

It was well furnished too, big couches, a T.V., a small coffee table, a radio, and a whole shelf full of DVDs!

This appeared to be a living room, but there was nobody inside of it right now.

I could see multiple doors that lead to other corridors or rooms… this place looked big, despite its outward appearance.

And right now, Yui was walking through the door that was closest to us, which led us to another hallway.

It relatively had the same design as the last room; pictures were hanging all along it.

They were all so happy, all the people in the pictures…

They all seemed so normal.

But I knew they weren't. They were the S-Class Criminals called Akatsuki.

It was hard to imagine that these kind looking people were killing others constantly.

I once again felt at ease while looking at their smiling faces.

But Yui wasn't, she was continuing to glance around nervously, like something were going to pop out of one of the dark doors scattered about the hallway.

I knew she was being chased, but I didn't exactly get why she was so edgy.

This place was so well hidden that nobody would be able to find it, besides, the chakras were very well concealed, and although I could sense them with simplicity, others wouldn't be able too.

But I also knew that this wasn't the only thing going on at the moment, something more was going on, and I just couldn't put my finger on it.

And then, surprisingly, a beautiful girl with blue hair walked out of a door just in front of us, and I saw Yui jump.

The girl smiled warmly at me, I could feel my breath quicken and my mind jump with recognition, tears were pricking at my eyes, but I forced them back.

For this girl looked so much like my mother, I could have run to her screaming mother.

"Konan," Yui warmly greeted, "where are the others?"

"They are in the library, discussing something that was much too guy-ish for me to understand." Konan than diverted her attention to me, "And you are?"

Before I could speak, Yui cut me off. "It is Rose, tell Leader-sama."

Konan's eyes widened in alarm, quickly looking at me, but holding her glance for a good long minute, and then she smiled.

Okay, so I perceive that this has something to do with me. Now I just had to find out what.

"Just tell me Yui!" I ordered, as the Konan skipped off.

"I will, just come and see Pein." She told me, before walking on, until she got to the door at the end of the hallway, walking in.

I followed cautiously, before noticing that the Uchiha had disappeared, after I had entered here I had forgotten him… but I can't remember him walking off.

This door led to a shorter hallway, but it was made of stone, with a large metal door at the end.

Yui did her hand signs again.

It opened to reveal an office, it had hardwood floors, bright white walls, and a beautiful oak desk… but what disturbed me the most was these pictures on the wall.

There was a picture of everyone who had been in the Akatsuki, or who they wanted to be in it.

Beside each picture there was an X, an O, or an O with an X through it.

I presumed this meant that: X: Someone who isn't in yet. O: Someone who is in it. X-O: Someone who has died.

But that isn't what creeped me out, it was the fact that my picture was up there, and it seemed like they had erased the X beside it, they were probably hoping to draw an O soon.

But there was no name below mine, like the others, so they mustn't know my name.

Yui really was a good friend, not to reveal my true identity.

But still, I was shocked, they wanted me to join them.

That was why she brought me inside.

The Akatsuki wanted to recruit me.

"Hello, I am Pein. We would like you to join the Akatsuki, do you except?" A man who was sitting behind the desk asked me, although I hadn't seen him before.

He was really straight forward.

I thought for a moment… this was a perfect opportunity to get stronger, and also to catch up with an old friend.

"I…" I paused for a moment, glancing at Yui. She seemed hopeful. "…would like to join the Akatsuki."

Yui seemed overjoyed, and Pein was smirking.

He got up and went toward the pictures I had been looking at, taking out a marker and putting a big O beside my name.

He then retreated to his desk.

"Yui, would you like to tell her what is going on?" Pein asked, receiving a nod from Yui.

"Okay, well… I joined the Akatsuki four years ago, and it's been great. But my last mission was to kill a king… so I knew that people would be after me. My guard was up. So I attacked you, thinking you were an enemy. But when I discovered it was you, I was relieved. Because my next mission was to find you, and get you to join the Akatsuki, and you conveniently showed up. Now, because he is the boss… you have to tell him about everything." She smiled warily at me.

"State your history, your name, and such." He commanded, and Yui added, "Say your real name."

I gulped before starting.

"I was born in the village of the Mist: Kirigakure. My parents were Hisana and Ryou Bara. I was born the Rosengan. My father died when I had been alive for twenty years, but in the appearance of a four year old. My mother died fifteen years later, when Anbu came and killed her. She had told them that she was the Rosengan, and so they left me alone. Before she died she told me to go by the surname Haruno. I then went to live with my aunt and uncle in Konoha. I left the village a year ago to sharpen my skills." I told him, and even though I tried to force it away, I could feel tears pricking my eyes again, I was so weak.

"And what is your name?" He inquired; he was jotting what I had said down.

"My name is… Yuki Bara."

End Chapter.

_Did you like it?_

_R&R plz!_


End file.
